1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio resource allocation, and more particularly to radio resource allocation on transmission power and subcarrier fraction for downlink mobile MIMO-OFDMA, in which the crucial mobile channel conditions are handled and the computation complexity is much reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the next generation of wireless communication, due to the tremendous demand of various applications, the capability of supporting gigabit or higher data rate for nomadic users and hundreds of megabit data rate for users with high mobility is becoming a must, wherein said capacity demand of wireless communication can be met with the help of a properly allocation of the radio resource shared among the rated number of users of the MIMO-OFDMA communication system.
Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) is widely considered as the multiple access technology for state-of-the-art and future wireless communication due to its high-spectral efficiency and superior flexibility in radio resource allocation. Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technology can significantly improve the physical capacity of the wireless communication due to its multiple antennas structure. Therefore, the MIMO-OFDMA is becoming one of the key technologies for broadband mobile communication systems.
To fully utilize the capacity of the MIMO-OFDMA communication system, proper radio resource allocation is needed. Among the known arts, the OFDM-based round robin TDMA strategy is the typical one to the increase of the capacity of the MIMO-OFDMA communication system. However, if the computation complexity is taken into account, there is still some room for improvement on capacity versus computation complexity of the known technology mentioned above. We need a technology able to offer superior capacity with much less computation effort.